


[Podfic] The Proposal

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of leupagus' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Star Trek. Proposals. - rivki</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Various and Sundry [Prompt fills from Tumblr]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744676) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



**Title:** The Proposal

  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek XI

  
 **Pairings:** Spock/Uhura

  
 **Summary:** _Star Trek. Proposals. - rivki_

  
 **Length:** 1 minutes 55 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (2MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/proposal-0)


End file.
